Sensors of all types are installed on structures to measure parameters such as deformation and tilt, resulting from a plurality of internal factors, e.g., material quality, foundations, and external factors, e.g., wind, temperature variations, earthquakes, landslides, ice and snow build-up, load build-up, pressure.
For instance, to perform material handling in warehouses, fork lift vehicles are often used. For lifts have forks that are used to lift loads. The forks are mounted to vertically-extending mast. One of the issues with such fork lift vehicle is that they may become unstable when supporting loads with the mast being extended. Another issue is when the center of mass of the load is not centered on the forks (e.g., the load is toward the tip of the forks). More specifically, by a relatively heavy load being lifted has the effect of varying the center of mass of the fork lift, hence increasing the risk of a tipping over of the fork lift and its load.
The sensors are provided to ensure the safety of occupants or users of the structures, by monitoring unusual variations in the above-described parameters, which could cause severe damage. Such monitoring would indicate when corrective action needs to be taken to prevent failure of such monitored structures.
One of the issues with existing sensors is that a non-negligible amount of work is required to install such sensors. In many cases, there are access issues pertaining to the installation of the sensors. For instance, it may be required to position sensors in remote locations, whereby it is desirable that the installation steps are readily performed.